ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:White Mage Macro Guide
Shellra and Protectra Hmmm.... maybe its a typo but... /wait 16? that way too long... /wait 6 works for me.... Nally 17:35, 30 June 2008 (UTC) You can get the macro down to /wait 4 if you have Fast Cast equipment on and sub Red Mage. It would benefit many situations to customize healing macros based on your personal equipment, job traits such as Fast Cast, experience and merits. Gryph 12:43, 30 June 2008 (CST) But /wait 16? I bet a WHM17 with no sub... will find it an extremely long time between casting... Nally 18:25, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I agree with Nally. That's a really, realy long wait. There's no reason to wait over a quarter of a minute. The casting time for Shellra is 3 seconds. Add in 2-3 seconds for the afterlag and that's only 6 seconds. Why 16? --Stammer 18:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) LOL "/wait 1" before a cure ?? I think that second can make the difference between one saved tank and one dead. ^_^ My two cents --Edwards Caitsith 18:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Perhaps advise shellra first, then protectra? People will wait for protect, when oddly, shell is probably the far more useful spell, especially at dunes-qufim level where most damage dealt to non-tanks will be aoe. --Grimrising 05:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I always use for these, as it allows for more tailored timing. Also, I can just Esc out of the macro if I need to cure in the middle of it. -- 06:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC) /Party Text I've always found the single most annoying thing in parties is when every action a party member does is noted in the party chat. Having "/p Spell => " in every macro would get super annoying. If someone needed to see everything the White Mage was doing, there's a chat filter that they could turn off to see it. For spells like Shellra/Protectra or Repose, that's fine, but everything else is just annoying. --Stammer 18:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I'd like to add that macro text is fine when someone at PT is spamming you with stuff like: "Haste please!!" and sometimes they getting it with some 10 secs lag because all the stuff white mages have to do. But yeah, /party |cure|-> is a little too much. As a RDM I DO NOT use /party |Refresh|-> I find it pretty annoying lol --Edwards Caitsith 18:43, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Guide in general Lide obviously put a lot of work into this guide to help other WHMs with their macros, and I don't want to dismiss it altogether. However, I think a major overhaul is needed. As already hinted at above, the inclusion of /party text should be reserved for important messages. Announcing a Cure or Haste on someone is not an important message. Benediction and Pro/Shell are, and they are pretty much the only ones that would really require a /party line imo. The whole issue of sharing enfeebles is not solved by including a /p line announcing your casting, and "claiming" a spell for yourself. And with a RDM or NIN in your party, WHM's enfeebling might not make sense at all. You could either wait a couple of mobs to see if enfeebling is already handled by another mage or NIN, then stop it altogether. Or you simply talk to them to see if you share enfeebling duties or let one of you handle them. Problem solved, less spam in party chat. Again, kudos to Lide for writing a macro guide in the first place, but an update/rewrite would be in order I think. --Rumo I wonder about one thing when u macro in staffs for like cure. You do it like: /equip main "Light Staff". Do u change the gear before or after /ma cure ? --Neerav Doesn't make a difference. Personally, I write the /equips first, /ma last, but since the effect of the gear change is instantenous, it doesn't matter. --Rumo 18:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) /Party Text I agree with Stammer here, i'm an 74 WHM myself and the telling of who you are curing in a pt is EXTREMELY annoying, as the chat fills up fast with spammage of different cures. Also you added a - /wait 1 - after your text to action macro which is bad as you cast slower, i'm only commenting on that simply because you said: "Even though macros can only save you a quick second, as a White Mage that second can cost you a life!" Otherwise decent guide for new WHM's ! Niinah / Odin